Mr Soymejorquetú
by Thyia
Summary: One shot. Draco y Blaise están haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca. Zabini necesita ayuda y... ¿para qué están los amigos?. No contiene slash .


Mr

Notas de la traductora: Después de un montón de tiempo desaparecida... ¡¡regreso!! xD Y de nuevo con una traducción. Esta vez la autora es taxibbi, con su fic 'Mr.I'msmarterthanyou'.

Es un poco corta y no hay slash, pero es de lo más divertido y muy amena o En cualquier caso tardaréis muy poquito en poder dejarme vuestros comentarios diciéndome qué os ha parecido.

¡Espero que os guste! o

**El link al fic original es este: ****link****.**

**Y el del perfil de la autora este otro: ****link****.**

--

**Mr. Soy-mejor-que-tú.**

"¡¡Aarrgghhh!!. No puedo soportarlo más." Blaise apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, tremendamente frustrado.

"¿Qué?. ¿A Mr. Soy-mejor-que-tú-en-todo le ha podido un simple ensayo…?." Inquirió Draco con una sonrisa marca Malfoy en los labios.

"Bueno, si es tan fácil, veamos el tuyo." El rubio le tendió su rollo de pergamino con una miradita de autosuficiencia.

Blaise le echó un vistazo al ensayo de Draco… "Cállate."

El otro rió sin piedad, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Madame Pince.

"Bien, ya lo has visto, así que si no necesitas nada más, me voy." Declaró el rubio siendo perfectamente consciente de que una petición de ayuda por parte de Blaise acabaría con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"…"

"De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos en la sala común... A menos claro, que planees estar aquí toda la noche." Añadió Malfoy mirándole con malicia.

Recogió sus cosas, metiéndolas en la mochila y se puso en pie, dispuesto a irse.

"¡Espera!." Exclamó el castaño mirando a su alrededor para divisar a cualquiera que pudiera escucharle. "Necesito ayuda." Masculló.

"¿Cómo has dicho?, ¿apenas te he oído?." Preguntó Draco, cuyos ojos soltaban chispas de pura diversión.

"No actúes como si fueras estúpido, idiota. Deberías sentirte especial al haber recibido un regalo como este, ya que no pienso repetirlo de nuevo. _Nunca_."

"Oh, eres tú quien está pidiendo ayuda y ¿soy _yo_ el idiota?."

"Sí."

"No sé cómo he podido ponerme contigo todo este tiempo…" suspiró el rubio.

"Puede que sea porque no tienes ningún otro amigo." Replicó Blaise.

"Puede que debieras callarte, de lo contrario te dejaré aquí hasta que termines el ensayo." Siseó amenazante, sentándose otra vez.

"Vale, vale. Mis más sinceras disculpas, desde el fondo de mi corazón."

"¿Qué corazón?."

"¡Oh, ayúdame a terminar el trabajo antes de que nos echen de aquí a patadas." Dijo Blaise, tendiéndole su ensayo a Draco, notablemente irritado.

"En primer lugar, dije que te ayudaría a hacerlo, no que lo haría por ti." Aclaró devolviéndole el pergamino. "Y en segundo lugar, tendrás que hacer algo por mí primero."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende…?. Además, tú nunca has dicho que estuvieras dispuesto a ayudarme… en primer lugar." Replicó, remarcando aquel pequeño detalle.

"Bueno, si haces esto por mí lo haré." Aclaró, con su característica sonrisa afilada en los labios.

"Está bien… ¿qué es?."

"Tendrás que admitir que _Yo _soy mejor que tú en todo."

"Mentir es malo."

"No es mentira."

"No, claro que no, sólo es otra de tus frecuentes alucinaciones."

"¿Entonces no quieres mi ayuda?." Su maliciosa sonrisa se acentuó todavía más.

"… ¿Te había dicho alguien ya que el color de tu pelo parece falso?."

Draco se quedó momentáneamente en blanco, alzando una mano y pasando los dedos por su suave y lacio cabello rubio platino.

"No." Contestó en tono quedo.

"Bueno, pues te lo digo yo ahora. Y si no me ayudas le diré a todo el mundo que te pasas el verano tintándote el pelo." Declaró Blaise, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"No lo harás…"

"¿A no?."

"Si lo haces yo les diré que te inventas esos chismes porque estás celoso de mí."

"¿Y de qué iba a tenerte yo celos?." Inquirió sonriéndole con sorna.

"Está claro. De mi porte, de mi aspecto impecable, de mi cuerpo escultural, de mi suave y sedoso cabello y de mi enorme paquete… ¿Quieres que continúe?."

"¿Estás seguro de que no estás hablando de mí?."

"Tú sabes, mi pequeño Blaise, que a veces es bueno sentir un poco de envidia de mí. Quiero decir… es natural."

"Prrffff… Todas las chicas saben que yo no tengo motivos para estar celoso de nadie. Sólo tengo que pararme, mirar a mi alrededor, guiñar un ojo, mostrarles mi deslumbrante sonrisa y las tendré a todas a mis pies. Nadie se creerá que estoy celoso. Y si lo hacen, les diré que lo único que quieres es distraer su atención para que no se fijen en lo de tu pelo."

"Eres. Realmente. Cruel."

"He aprendido del mejor, ¿no?."

_Silencio…_

"¡Aja! ¡Acabas de reconocerlo! ¡Soy el mejor!." Exclamó Draco, dando un pequeño salto de alegría en la silla.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué?. ¡No, un momento!."

"Has dicho, y cito textualmente: 'He aprendido del mejor, ¿no?.'"

"¿Y quién dice que tú seas el mejor?."

"¿Quién más podría serlo?."

_Silencio de nuevo…_

"Soy taaaan bueno." Su sonrisa marca Malfoy volvió a hacer acto de presencia en sus labios.

"¡No! ¡Lo retiro!."

"Demasiado tarde, pequeño. Ah y… suerte con tu ensayo." Dijo antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca sin parar de reír.

"¡DRACO!. ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!."

"¡Mentí!." Se oyó desde el pasillo.

"Maldito…"

En un instante, Madame Pince apareció tras él.

"Estoy harta de tener que soportar que estéis haciendo ruido a todas horas. Así que no tengo más remedio que pedirte que salgas de la biblioteca." Dijo con la voz calmada y hasta un tanto impersonal, pero con una mirada tan fría como la voz siseante y helada de un dementor.

"Pero… si no ha sido culpa mía. Ha sido Malfoy…"

"¡FUERA!." Exclamó, cogiendo las cosas del chico y lanzándoselas de camino a la salida, obligándole a largarse de allí corriendo.

"Au. Au, au, au… ¡Pero tengo que terminar mi ensayo!." Replicó suplicante.

"Pues ve a terminarlo en tu sala común, allí podrás gritar tanto como gustes."

Le empujó fuera y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

"… Idiota…"

--

Thyia: Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado. Estoy ansiosa por ver vuestros comentarios, después de tanto tiempo se echan de menos xD

La próxima vez cogeré un fic más largo, pero para volver a empezar prefería uno más bien sencillo n.n entendedme xD

¡¡Hasta pronto!!


End file.
